Memory Lane
by Pendora-and-her-Box
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and their friend recount their high school days with their children. *Its better than it sounds* YxYxA, RxBxA, MxMxM, JxSxS, and OcxOc


**Memory Lane **

_*Hi, I'm Heart. This is "Memory Lane", and before anyone says anything, I know about 'High School Sweethearts' and that is where I got the idea to make my own version. I do not own any of the below listed characters the only thing I own is the clothes on their backs. : P I hope you enjoy and if you notice any misspellings or grammar errors please let me know I'm not that great at seeing them myself. Yeah that's it short, sweet, and to the point*_

**CHAPTER 1**

At a small house by the coast,

"Marcus dear, do you have everything?" A thirty-four year old woman asked her husband.

The woman had pale skin, short black hair styled as a bob with strips in the front longer and bright jade green eyes. She wore a light green top with a flowery black skirt and black flats with a small velvet flower on the side. As for jewelry, around her neck was a black chocker, which could almost be confused with a cat's collar, attached to the black fabric was a cut out of a sun and in the middle of the sun was a small golden bell that gave a small jingle with her every step. A simple silver band graced her ring finger and set in the middle is a heart shaped emerald.

"Yes, May," a thirty-five year old man named Marcus, answered as he rolled two suitcases into the hallway, parking them off to the side of her.

Marcus had pale skin, though still managed to be half a shade darker than the young woman, with short styled black hair and dark green eyes, the pupils almost like pointed ovals. He wore a black t-shirt, dark wash blue jeans and wore black boots. He also wore a black collar but with a silver crescent moon and in the free space* rested a small silver bell. On his ring finger rested a simple band of silver with a small pointed oval shaped emerald.

"Mark! Marie! We're leaving, bring your bags down!" The young woman, May, shouted upstairs while she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Hurried footsteps answered her call as two teens, one seventeen and the other fourteen came rushing down to report to their mother.

The seventeen-year-old son and fourteen-year-old daughter stood at the base of the stairs trying to catch their breath, as lugging two suitcases down stairs without falling and within ten seconds is a great feet.

Mark had pale skin similar to his mother and short black hair styled to spike up and emerald green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, light blue jeans and black converses.

Marie had pale skin closer to her fathers, long black hair that curled at the ends, and light green eyes that complimented her slightly darker skin. She wore a light green skater dress with a gray jacket and chocolate brown boots.

"We're really leaving?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mark. We have been over this." Marcus mentioned while rolling his eyes.

A dejected nod was the only answer Marcus got from the seventeen-year-old.

"Alright, let's go."May said.

Mark lets his head and arms hang with a defeated look on his face while Marie giggled.

Marcus drove himself and his family to Domino airport and parked their car in the first space he found.

Marcus and May with their two children walked into the airport and through the security just as a voice shouted,

"Marcus" "May" "Over here"

Turning to their right found them facing the largest group of people ever found in an airport. Four couples of three and some teenagers made up the large group they were walking towards with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see you guys again," May said as her four friends hugged her, while four of his eight friends messed with Marcus's hair.

"Hey, cut it out." Marcus said as he moved back to comb out his hair with his fingers.

Getting laughed at was his only reward, while his and May's kids joined the other children to chat as their parents caught up.

"So Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, how are the kids?" May asked her friends as they moved to sit in the waiting area.

"We're good. Lacy and Alex are doing great. Yami and Atem have been great fathers, though I suspect that they have been teaching them a little teenage rebellion behind my back." A thirty-four year old Yugi said, as two other spike hair men turned looking sheepish as their friends laughed.

Yugi had pale skin, star-shaped, black hair tipped with amethyst edging and gold bangs framed his heart shaped face. He had big and round, amethyst eyes and a little gold bang resting in front of his forehead. He wore an amethyst button up shirt, black pants and shoes. Around his neck rested a large buckled leather chocker and on his ring finger was an amethyst and ruby stone tied together with a gold band. He, Yami and Atem are going on sixteen years of marriage.

Yami and Atem are mostly Marcus's friends though they hang out with Mia too. They had star-shaped, black hair with a reddish purple tint lining the outside, gold bangs framed their faces and three lightning bolts of gold shot up into their hair. Yami had pale skin, purple/red eyes, while Atem had tanned skin that came with his Egyptian heritage and deep crimson eyes. They both wore black leather vest, black leather jeans and black leather boots, each with assents that matched their eyes, the result of their outfit caused their two kids to roll their eyes and their little husband blush at every glance.

Lacy is a fourteen-year-old girl, who was currently talking to Marie and a white haired girl. Her hair fell to grace just the edge of her shoulders with its coloring closer to Atem's and Yami's, her eyes, which stood out with her tan skin, though were all Yugi's. She wore a simple crimson jumper with a black belt with small studs lining the edges; Red flats tied the whole look together.

Alex is a sixteen-year-old boy, who was laughing with Mark at another boy with white blond hair. He had pale skin similar to Yugi's but he had Yami's hair and eye coloring. He wore a black hoodie with some band insignia on it, which looked similar to an Anhk. He also had on black cargo pants and dark brown boots.

"Ryan and Ray are still getting into trouble, no surprise, and Crystal luckily takes after me and prefers to read than cause trouble; but I wouldn't trade them for the world" Ryou states looking fondly over at his children.

Thirty-four year old Ryou had pale skin and was just a hair taller than Yugi, his snow-white hair, which his husbands demanded stay long was pulled back into a low ponytail and his bangs just barely covered his doe brown eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt, plain blue jeans and brown moccasins. Around his neck was a thin piece of leather with a bronze ring attached, though his husbands will clam it's for certain activities best done alone it is really the promise ring they gave to him when they were in high school. On his ring finger is a sterling silver ring with a small pure white diamond shaped heart as the setting. He, Bakura, and Afekia have been married for sixteen years.

Bakura and Afekia were also Marcus's friends. Bakura who is basically just a rougher version of Ryou, though taller, had pale skin, dark brown eyes, though some say they turn red when he gets mad, defensive, or protective; and wild white hair that stuck out everywhere with two noticeable pieces that stick up like horns. He wore a white and blue shirt with a long black trench coat type jacket, gray jeans and black boots. Afekia had tanned skin, with short white hair cut just above this shoulders and reddish brown eyes, which also seemed to get darker with a negative mood. He wore a red shirt that was slightly opened in the front with black jeans and black boots.

Ryan and Ray are identical sixteen-year-old twins in every way, they had pale skin like their 'mother's' but had Afekia's hair color though it like to stick up like Bakura's, the only way to tell them apart was to either be Ryou or to look at their eyes. Ryan's has more of a reddish tent and Ray's are browner. Their style of dress is also a good indication of who is who though they like to switch places too. Ryan wears mostly red, noticeable through the fact that he is currently wearing a red hoodie and dark red cargo pants with black boots. His twin, Ray, prefers blue; he is wearing a solid blue shirt with a dark grey jacket and dark grey jeans with blue converse. Both were talking to Mark, though occasionally they would glance out the corner of their eyes at a white haired girl talking with Marie and Lacy.

Crystal was a fourteen-year-old girl, who was talking to Marie and Lacy so actively that you would not even guess she was the shy type. Her snow-white hair was braided to rest along her back and her side bangs were held off to the side by a light blue headband, revealing her doe brown eyes, which stood out with her pale skin. She wore a light blue dress that stopped right at her knees and light grey tights underneath with white boots gracing her feet; she gave off the impression of an angel.

"Mason prefers to help Ryan and Ray while Jayson is their go to for getting out of trouble" Malik shared.

"Well that's expected, they are Marik and Mariku's kids. Though it is curious how they got you to agree to play wife," May questioned catching the attention of said husbands. Walking over Marik and Mariku both put an arm around their little wife and simple stated,

"Well that was simple; we tied him to our bed and made love to him until he said yes." Eyes turned to Malik waiting for him to state otherwise, the fact that he did not spoke volumes.

Malik had sun kissed tan skin, and messy sandy blond hair with pale violet eyes, that gained a hard edge where his husbands and when his kids are concerned. He wore a dark purple shirt with lightly tanned caprices and sandals showing of an intricately braided anklet with bronze points hanging off. He is currently on his sixteenth year of marriage Marik and Mariku, and to symbolize it was a gold band around his ring finger with "ours" engraved into the metal.

Marik and Mariku were two of Marcus's friends. They both have tanned skin and pale blond hair that resembles a porcupine. Marik's eyes were that of a dark violet with something close to a crazy glint shining in them; he wore a black button up with the first two buttons undone, light tan jeans that could almost be consider white and brown sandals. Mariku's eyes though held the same crazy shine as Marik's were more of a reddish color, he wore a dark purple button up with the first three buttons undone, with black jeans and brown sandals. Both had three earrings in their left ear, a silver stud, a gold triangle, and hanging for their ear was a bronze point similar to Malik's anklet. Around their ring finger was a gold band with "yours" engraved into the top.

Mason had tanned skin like all his fathers, though his hair seemed to take after his father's even when he was younger, his eyes also took after his father's as one eye was reddish violet while the other was dark violet. He wore a dark purple shirt with the same symbol as Alex, black jeans and matching boots. He was currently talking to Alex and Mark.

Jayson, who was talking with Ryan and Ray, he had tanned skin too, but he took after their 'mother' when it came to his hair and eyes. He wore a tan shirt with a purple vest, dark brown jeans and brown boots. Mason is sixteen and Jayson is fifteen.

"Kisara and Set are doing great in school," Joey said.

"Of course, their fathers are born-geniuses," Malik stated offhandedly.

Thirty-four year-old Joey pushed his blond hair out of his honey colored eyes only to reveal lightly tanned pale skin. He wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. Around his ring finger was a white gold wedding band with the work 'Puppy' engraved in blue.

Seto and Seth were the last of Marcus's friends, and were currently watching Bakura and Marik arguing. They both had dark brown hair. Seto had pale skin that could rival Yugi's and piercing blue eyes; he wore and dark blue button up with black slacks, he also wore a wedding band though his engraving read 'Dragon' in red. Seth had a tan similar to Mariku's and dark blue eyes; he wore a black button up with dark blue jeans, on his wedding band was the word 'Master' in black.

Kisara, who was currently talking to Lacy and her group, she had pale skin like Joey and Seto, with long blond hair a shade darker than her 'mothers 'and her eyes were as percing as her fathers. She had on a light blue dress and white leather jacket with white boots. She was fourteen year old like Lacy.

Set, who is thirteen and was talking to Mark and his group of boys, took more after his father's with tan skin and brown hair only his eye color signifies that he is related to Joey. He wore a blue shirt, graying jeans, and black boots.

"How are Mark and Marie?" Yugi asked.

"They are doing great." Mia announced with a trace of uncertainty.

"What did Mark do this time?" Malik asked.

"He set a toaster on fire, had a party, and when we found him he was in a girls cheer outfit locked in a closet with another dude who was attempting to tattoo him with a needle and bottle of paint" Marcus mumbled annoyed.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Afekia, Marik, Mariku, Seto and Seth sucked in air through their teeth and mumbled, "Oh."

"May and I swear to never leave Mark alone again." Marcus mentioned with a shiver going up his spine.

"Dad, just let it go!" Mark exclaimed embarrassed.

"Until the picture of you wearing a girl uniform is destroyed, I will never let it go." Marcus said. Out of the corner of his eye Marcus say Bakura and Marik exchange glances, but before he could do anything Ryou beat him too it,

"Bakura. Marik. Don't even think about it, for if I find out that you offered Mark a tattoo I will make sure both of you will be cut off for life."

"Flight 206 is ready to be boarded." The woman on the I-con said.

Saved by the announcement, Bakura and Marik took off towards the gate, leaving the rest of the group in the dust. Shaking their heads, the rest of the group headed after the two.

"Where do you think they learned to do that?" questioned Akefia towards Mariku, who only shrugged.

"They learned it in high school," Yugi stated from his place in between Yami and Atem.

"How do you know that Abanu" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I found them in the janitor closet trying to give each other some, I'm not sure if they ever finished it."

Sharing a look Akefia and Ryou with Mariku and Malik bolted towards their husbands.

After ten hours, they landed in Hawaii.

"Ah! Hawaii!" Bakura said, soaking up the sun.

"One of the best tourists' sites in the world." Ryou announced standing next to Bakura.

"Yeah, whatever." Afekia said before Ryou smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Afekia said as he held his head.

Atem, Mariku, and Seth laughed at him before Yugi, Malik and Joey smacked them on their heads.

"Ow!" The three said.

The remainder of the couples all smirked as they watched their husbands scolded by their younger lovers.

"If you are done, can we go inside?" Marcus asked rolling his eyes and the antics of his friends.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey nodded dragging their misbehaving husbands inside, much to the enjoyment of their kids.

"Alright, I got the keys." Atem announced holding up a handful of keys, "All the rooms a joined with another so each family will have a room that's connected."

He started handing out the keys to each family, Yami was handed a key with a red tag, Ryou was handed a key with a brown tag, Malik was handed a purple-tagged key and Seto was handed a blue-tagged key.

"I hope the rooms are sound proof," Ryan mentioned to his twin, who nodded.

"It's not that bad." Ryou said.

"Actually, papa, you are really loud when you are together with dad and father." Crystal announced, shocking everyone.

Ryou blushed, though he barely noticed when he realized his daughter had said that, before he got a chance to say anything his husbands exploded,

"What! How do you know about that? You're too young to know about that!"

Crystal simply smiled and walked off towards the elevators, leaving everyone speechless and wondering where she got that part of her personality from, it was too sneaky to be from Afekia and Bakura, but Ryou is too shy, Right?

"Alright, now that we have our keys, let's go to our rooms." Ryou announced cutting off everyone's train of thought.

When they got to the rooms, they unpacked, put away their stuff and went to sleep to rest after the long flight.

The next day, the group was relaxing at the pool.

Mark, Ray, Mason were playing volleyball with Marie, Lacy, and Kisara.

Jayson and Set were talking while laying on lounge chairs, while the rest of the children were either flouting on rafts or just swimming in the pool.

The adults (Heart: cough cough) were relaxing in three of the five hot tubs. Atem, Afekia, Mariku and Seth were in the first hot tub, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto were in the second hot tub, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were in the third hot tub. The third hot tub was placed in the middle of the second and first hot tub.

"Feels just like Prom night" Yugi mentioned gaining the attention of the surrounding teens.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Hey, remember Tea's face when someone through punch on her." Malik asked looking at his husbands expectantly.

"Yeah, that was funny." Atem said as he and Yami chuckled.

"Remember Miho's and Vivian's faces when they were soaked with paint." Joey mentioned

"A personally prank by Mariku and me with the help of our thieving husbands." Afekia said sharing a smirk with the other three mentioned

"I will never forget the look on Clover's face when we show a video of her having sex with blown-up Seth and Seto with vibrating cocks to the whole school." Atem said, suppressing a shudder.

"Don't remind us." Seth groaned as he and Seto shivered at the memory.

"That was disturbing." Seto said.

"Very disturbing." Bakura said.

"Extremely disturbing." Marik said.

"Remember Vanessa when you push her into the pool, which you put color-dye in, Marcus." May asked.

"Oh yeah, but I didn't put the dye in that was Bakura and Marik" Marcus shared as Bakura and Marik shared a smirk.

"Are you talking about your prom, dad?" Mark said as he and the rest of the teens came over to hear the story.

"Yep, so many memories were made on that night" Marcus said while the other hot tube occupants either nodded or said "yeah"

"You told us about your prom night, high school graduation, the times that you spent in college and your marriages, but you never told us about how you all met each other." Mark stated gaining nodes from the other teens.

"You are right. We never told you about how we meet the others," Yami said.

"So, tell us." Ray said.

"Okay, okay, clam down now let's see it was junior year, the previous two years it was just Atem, Afekia, Mariku, Seth, and me, but junior year is when the others arrived.

_***Tell me what you think.***_


End file.
